godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorosaurus
Gorosaurus (ゴロザウルス Gorozaurusu) is a Vastatosaurus kaiju and Godzilla's oldest friend and ally, as well as the natural enemy of Kong's. He is also a recurring ally of Godzilla's, having known him for years. Biography Origins Gorosaurus is a larger descendant of the Tyrannosaurus Rex. And like Anguirus and Rodan, he survived the extinction of the dinosaurs. Godzilla King of the Monsters Series Pending. Appearance Gorosaurus is a gray-blue color all over, though in some highlights the color can change from a greenish tint or even a form of teal and blue, and has skin with pronounced scaly bumps. Gorosaurus has a row of triangular plates running down his back, as well as a bipedal stance, strong legs, fairly short arms, and a big head. Like Anguirus, Gorosaurus also sports a spike on the tip of his tail. Powers and Abilities Gorosaurus is a huge predator with a bite that kills, the brute strength to break down structures, and an armored hide that an energy beam cannot penetrate. For most monsters, Gorosaurus is invulnerable and can perform several attacks when facing enemies; charge, tail-whip, headbutt, kangaroo kick, and, most devastatingly, tackle in which Gorosaurus’s tackle will force weaker enemies on their knees and could kill them with one bite to the throat. Gorosaurus' battle against King Ghidorah showed his strategies. While fighting, Godzilla and Anguirus attacked the two outermost heads as a distraction, which Gorosaurus used to sneak behind King Ghidorah; his blind spot. Gorosaurus kicks King Ghidorah down to the ground, where the other kaiju pin him down and finally kill him. * Kangaroo Kick: Aside from the usual tooth and claw, Gorosaurus has been noted for using a "kangaroo kick" against foes like King Kong and King Ghidorah. This is Gorosaurus' most popular trait. By leaning back on his tail, Gorosaurus can deliver a quick, very powerful kangaroo kick that can knock over his opponents swiftly. The strength of this kick is considerable, able to topple and wound even the strongest of opponents. * Burrowing: Gorosaurus is shown with the ability to burrow underground at moderate speeds. This is the only incident where this ability is shown. * Strength: Gorosaurus possesses a paramount strength, enabling him to withstand and match the strength of other kaiju. Gorosaurus is also known for being just as strong or even stronger than Godzilla when it comes to muscle strength. * Durability: His stout build and frame had made them extremely durable, able to shake off other monsters powerful punches several times as well as grapples and throws. He is also capable of surviving falls from great heights and were quite capable in traversing vertical landscapes for such large animals. * Stamina: The most fearsome aspect of his however was their seemingly limitless stamina, able to enter a burst of acceleration and maintain speed, covering distance tirelessly and lasting several minutes in a full fledged fight with an adult Megaprimatus kong. Quick on their feet, they were shown to at least be able to keep up with Kong and even other monsters. He also seems to be more than capable of keeping up with human beings who are in a reasonable state of fitness, such as the Natives on Skull Island had they ever ventured from the Wall. Most notable is that despite their massive bulk these animals were capable of leaping onto foes as shown when Gorosaurus leapt onto King Ghidorah's back. Gorosaurus is virtually impervious to bullets from missiles, in fact seemed that several rounds of fire only agitated the beast with no signs of injury, pain, nor any sign of fatigue or withdrawal of it's assault. Category:Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Earth Defenders Category:Toho monsters Category:Kaiju that started out as dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:1960s debuts Category:Carnivores